


Blue Tomorrow

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, inappropriate use of technology, unlikely allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Cloud's not sure when it happened or what's happening for that matter, but it needs to be dealt with anyway.





	Blue Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



_This 'plan' doesn't make any sense, I know it doesn't, so why am I going along with this?_

Trick question, of course; because, deep down in the back of Cloud's mind, down where his sleeping(?) awareness might still be capable of more rational thought, he was damn aware that _everything_ right now made no sense whatsoever.

Not the reactor that was in the middle of Nibelheim's market square.

Not the roaring of the mismatched technobeast that just tried to tear his arm out of its socket (and did something look familiar about the shock of ragged black mane the thing sported? he wasn't sure, but).

Not the lunatic plan that sounded so good for stopping the thing, that mainly consisted of jury-rigging together a mass of power lines, old generators and bits of ShinRa materia tech that Cloud had no name for. That rush job wrapped around itself in a welter of cable and wires and mysterious tubing to weld onto -- or feed into? -- a long and deadly blade.

A blade being wielded by one SOLDIER First Class who was a shadow wrapped up in silver --

"You're woolgathering. Cloud. Pay attention, Cloud, I need you to draw the beast closer to us. I want you to."

Sephiroth. Purring in his ear with a witchy smile as he stalked past in a tight half-circle, glancing towards the rearing beast. And what about _his_ presence made any sense here? Not a damn thing, that's what. Cloud knew he should be doing something about that, but …

… But they had a job to do. That monster needed to be taken down, and they were the ones who were going to do it.

_We're the only ones that can._

_I think._

_It feels right?_

He hoisted his sword high, spun it til it looked like a flickering flower of steel -- the dying light of evening flashed off the polished metal into the monster's eyes and it roared, furious, to drop to all four claws and prepare to charge. Next to him, strange sea-glow wisps eddying around his own weapon, Sephiroth stood like a statue ready to lunge, the mad machine trailing behind him and the edge of the razored blade glowing with an unearthly light.

"Now, Cloud. Draw it in for me.

"Draw it in and we'll end this. You want to, of course, don't you."

'This'? The monster? The plan? Sephiroth standing there and not lying in a pool of --

"Don't disappoint me, Cloud."

_This doesn't make any sense -- but --_

Cloud lunged --


End file.
